


lace, silk and pearls

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You and wanda need to face feelings, but not right now.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	lace, silk and pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings, guess who used writing as a form of therapy again… me! anyways, i have no idea where this came from. the idea appeared when i was listening to taylor swift lol. please let me know if you’d like another part for this lil thing. feedback is welcome!

The sunlight entered swiftly through a small flaw between the curtains, bathing the room delicately, as if to not disturb the moment. Small pieces of dust floated in the air, particles of stardust dancing around, waiting for any bold move to be taken. Your body tortuously slowly moved towards the end of the bed, the moment you’ve been trying to escape for at least a dozen of weeks - the aftermath of a love explosion.

“Stay.” Wanda’s voice interrupts the silence, a quiet whisper snapping you back to reality.

Her skin is soft to the touch, as always. The vulnerability of the moment scares the both of you. Lying together, nothing but a thin layer of sheets covering you, you’re hyper aware of each other. Still, you say nothing.

You’ve been secretly meeting Wanda for a few months now. What started as an innocent drunk kiss after one of Stark’s famous parties became something neither of you could control. Soft touches turned into countless nights sneaking around to see each other. For some unspoken reason, no one in the compound could know about the both of you. Deep in your core, you know why: she’s scared – and so are you.

The dark nail polish contrasted beautifully against her skin, her soft hands reaching for your figure. You give in, letting her embrace you in gentleness. The both of you deserve that. The way Wanda loves you is nothing but tender. Her name will be forever the name on your lips.

She knows all the questions that clog your mind but never bring them up. You’re sure the same ghosts haunt her head too. The stars on her eyes sparkle when your body silently moves closer to hers. Tangled, united in a peaceful state: exactly how you’re supposed to be.

If you could, you’d freeze this moment in a snow globe, protecting it from the outside world. You desperately wish you could remain untouched, nothing but a perfect picture frame. Neither of you wants to face the world at the moment. If you could, you would live exclusive of stolen kisses and whispered sweet nothings in the darkness of the night. But again, this isn’t living: it’s surviving.

There is no sweeter detail than the attention she pays you.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tony Stark pours hot coffee in his favorite mug.

“So, where do you think they are?” He asks Dr. Banner, while motioning for his empty cup.

“I don’t know exactly where, but they’re definitely together.” The doctor answers, knowledge dripping from his voice. Banner was always a clever man.

The only people who think whatever you and Wanda were remained a secret were… the both of you. Absolutely everybody has caught on the glances, exchanged clothes and lingering touches. Some rumors go around, some lies and some truths. God knows what would happen when this bomb finally explodes.

It’s okay: no one will mention that day Wanda tore a guy apart because he tried to stab you during a mission. No one will talk about the way you took a bullet for her, refusing to see her bleed. Perhaps they will, but let them. Their words can’t touch your perfect existence – not right now, at least.

The both of you understood each other’s silent fears, despite everything. How would people react? Would you have to run away? Again, what’s the price of loving?

Wanda couldn’t afford to lose you too. You knew how heavy the heart of someone who lost everything could be. Death would be kinder than losing each other.

Maybe denying each other’s existence outside of the comfort of your rooms still stings your heart, but that’s what needs to be done right now. It’s not a good way to live, but it’s a good way not to die.


End file.
